Only a Dream
by BelloTopaOcchi
Summary: Bella's life is perfect, going to be married to Edward, but what could a dream change? Or is it even a dream? One-shot. It may be a bit confusing. Don't flame me! Now edited!


It was the night before my wedding. Everything was ready, Alice did a wonderful job. She chose to hold it in the meadow, our meadow. Unfortunately, Edward couldn't stay with me through the night, because of some tradition, so he was going hunting. I was anxious to be married, the months while we were engaged had taught me that. I wanted to be his, and his alone. I would tie myself to him in every human way before he made me immortal.

I was ready to go to sleep and I did quickly. When I woke up I was in a slightly familiar room, I quickly pinpointed where I was. I was in my bedroom, in Phoenix. Why in the world was I in Phoenix! My mom came in my room.

"Bella, honey, we have to go soon, the plane leaves at nine." A strong wave of deja vu hit me. I was leaving to go live with my dad in Forks.

What was going on? Hadn't I already lived this? I must be dreaming. I pinched myself, nope, not dreaming. I lied back down on my bed and fell asleep again.

I woke up in my bedroom in Forks, and I woke up from a dream of me being a little old lady, while Edward stayed young. September 13th, the day that ruined my life. The day where I cut my finger at the Cullen's house and Jasper almost killed me. The day that convinced Edward to leave me. Well, if I'm living this again, then I should change the past, but what would be the consequences? Would I then be Edward's wife, would I be a vampire?

I got up, and started to get up. I decided to take a shower. Alright, let's see, if I don't want Edward to leave, then, what? I looked over what had happened today, I got up, I went to school, Alice wanting to give me her and Edward's present, and I refused it-wait, that's it. It was that present at the birthday party that I cut myself on. I'll just open it at school. Or should I? Could I risk it? Could I risk the future? But did I, if I really was in the past, want to relive that pain? But I would know that Edward still loved me. Then I wouldn't need to go to Jacob, thus, no werewolves or cliff-diving. Then Edward wouldn't come back. He did say that he was coming back anyways. This was way too confusing. I should tell Edward, or Alice, she does see the future.

I got out of the shower and put my dark blue v-neck blouse on and some jeans. I raced down the stairs, grabbing a granola bar. I rushed to my truck, eating the granola bar quickly. The truck roared to life, as always, and I went to school. Edward and Alice were standing by the Volvo and Alice was carrying a silver wrapped package.

I walked over to them and took Edward's hand.

"I'm not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, am I?" Edward asked.

"Go right ahead." I answered, he looked shocked.

"Then, happy birthday."  
"Thanks."

"Hi Bella! Do you want to open your present now, or later?" Alice asked in a bright tone.

"Right now, if you don't mind." Alice was taken by surprise.

She gave it to me, and I was very careful while I unwrapped it. It was a plain cd case with a cd in it.

"Your compositions?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" Edward asked.

"I know exactly what I'm going to get."

Edward looked perplexed. "Did you somehow aquire Alice's gift?"

"Something like that. Look, I don't know what's going on, but I really need to talk to you, Alice, and Carlisle."

"You probably should, that problem looks like it's serious." Alice said, after having a blank stare for a minute.

"What is it? What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, looking concerned.

"Take me to Carlisle and I'll explain it."

Edward led me to the Volvo, with Alice following. He drove to the beautiful white house by the creek, his house.

"Carlisle?" Edward called, once we were inside.

He appeared, "Yes? Why aren't you three in school?"

"Something has happened, I don't know what, but I don't think I could have handled going to school. I need to talk to you, with Edward and Alice too."

"What't the problem?"

We drifted the the living room, to sit on the couches.

"Well, I seem to have already lived this. I mean that I was living about 11 months ahead of now, in August."

"Wait, do you mean that you're somehow from the future?"

"Sort of, yes. I know what's going to happen, everything."  
"What does this have to do with me?" Inquired Alice.

"You can see the future, I thought you could help." I hoped that she could see what was going to happen, since it was already lived.

"Please tell us what is going to happen, and to see what may have brought you back here." Carlisle asked. I was relieved that he seemed to believe me.

"Well, in the future, I was going to bed and I fell asleep, and I woke up in my bed in Phoenix, I was going to leave for Forks that day. I fell back to sleep and I woke up this morning. Alice is planning to give me a birthday party, at which, I will cut my finger and Jasper would almost attack me. Edward will save me by inches and you," I pointed at Carlisle." Will have to give me stiches, here." I brought my finger along the scar I had already gotten from tonight. "That is the scar I will get, I already have it. Well, Edward will think that I'm better off without him, and your family. To live a normal happy human life. He will leave me, for my own good."

Edward gasped at that. "I will leave you! There is no way I will ever do that to you!"

"You promise? Even for my own good?" I said skepticly.

"I promise I will never leave you." Edward promised solemnly.

"Ok, then, both of us will be utterly miserable, I would be as deslolate and depressed as he will be. I will spend about four months as a zombie, but that would be better than the fist week, a zombie was better than cataonic, not eating or drinking, and not sleeping. I will befriend Jacob Black, who will help me through that time, and he will become a werewolf. One of ten. He wll leave me, but he would be ordered to by the Alpha, Sam Uley. The next time I would see him was in the meadow, where I had hiked to, to find something left of Edward. Laurent would be there and he would nearly kill me. Bu the werewolves would save me jsut in time, and kill him. Victoria will come back and try to kill me," Edward growled at that, but I continued, ignoring him."But the La Push pack of werewolves will protect me. I will go cliff-diving, for recreational purposes only, I might add, and Alice will see me do that, since I won't be diving with Jacob. Alice can't see werewolves. She'll tell Rosalie and Rosalie will tell Edward that I'm dead, where as I won't be. Alice will come back to see if I really am, and that's when Rosalie will give the news. Edward will rush off to the Volturi and ask to die, they will refuse him. 'A waste' is what Aro would say. Alice sees that Edward is going to Italy, and we'll go to try and stop him. Edward's plan will be to step into the sun, to force an action by the Volturi and I will barely stop him. All three of us will go to meat Aro, along with the rest of the Volturi and Edward will talk us out of trouble, but Alice has to make a promise to change me becuase I know too much, she does. We fly back and everyone comes back to stay. There is a lot more, but-"

I was woken up by a annoyed Alice, telling me to get up, or I'll be late for my own wedding. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. My life was perfect, and it would always would be.


End file.
